Guardian Of The Unicorn
by Meh-can't-think
Summary: With the threat of darkness taking over the wizarding world the unicorns decided it was time to lend a hoof! They send in their Guardian, taking the form of a human girl, who is sent to protect Harry Potter. Will she complete her mission, die trying or fi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it….I do not own it

**Information: **Now this is going to be set after the seventh book, but with a few small changes…please don't kill me. No in order to make this little story work we must remove the whole killing Dumbledore Hears violent cries for my head I know it was a important factor to the seventh book but it is needed for this story to work. Other things made be changed as the story progresses, please just go with it or criticize all you want but I am giving you a warning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unicorns, pure, magical and ageless. These creatures are the essence of innocence, flowing manes, glowing horns and peaceful attitudes. Such creatures were slain, there horns used for many magical potions and their blood used to prolong life. In time of need a creature was created, one that could take on the form of both unicorn and human, a Guardian of the Unicorn. These creatures were not ageless like the unicorns, in the wild there lives are often cut short, many not making it past the age of 30, despite being able to live to the age of 100. Their lives are hard, throwing themselves head on into battles to protect the herd, a valiant display of self sacrifice.

Guardians cannot be bred, they are created in the womb of a unsuspecting unicorn mare. Upon birth the mare will know if the foal is destined to be a guardian, it is the mare who can instantly tell, mothers intuition it can be called. Until the guardian reaches the age of 8 it will be unable to transform into a human, it stays with the herd learning all that is needed in order to protect it. Once it is able to transform it will be sent away, spending a year out in the wild to fend for itself, if it returns it will be given the title of Guardian and take up its place in the herd.

Commonly the foal is born male, they are considered to be more muscular and more fit to be protector. Normally a male unicorn will be outcasted at the age of three, the lead stallion feeling the younger stallion may be a threat. The only reason the stallions tolerate the guardians are because they are sterile, unable to bred due to the crossing of species thus are no threat to the stallion. Despite the ability to take both human and unicorn appearances it is a rare occasion that a guardian takes on their human appearance.

With saying that…on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A weathered mare sat on a grassy hill, eyes closed as she absorbed the warmth of the sun that shone down upon her white fur. A ear was flicked back as she heard the light footsteps of another approaching, nostrils taking a breath to scent the air, telling her it was a youngster approaching.

"What is it that you want dear." the mare asked, eyes still closed.

"The others say that you know the story of Endil better then anyone else, could you please tell it to me?"

"It is a long story, one that could take many hours"

"I have time" the youngster said, as he lowered his light frame down onto the soft grass of the hill. He watched the older mare sigh, her wrinkled nose quivered as she did. His ears pricked up as the mare began to tell the story of Endil, he soaked up everything the mare said, for Endil's story was legendary. The mare began her story, her voice soft as if it drained her to talk to loud.

Not for 17 years had such a gathering occurred, the creatures were becoming skittish as the threat of darkness began taking its toll on the peaceful creatures. It was a rare occasion to behold such a sight, 100 unicorns stood in a small clearing in the forest. A sea of shimmering white and glowing horns, nickers and whinnies filled the night sky, the faint scent of fear in the air. It was dangerous to have such a large amount of them in such a small area, they were fish in a barrel ready to be picked off by the right predator. But desperate times call for such measures, the growing darkness was need for discussion, need for the wisdom that these creatures held.

A hush fell over the pure creatures, heads turning to watch as a ancient unicorn walked into the middle of the group, followed by two others. There horns were curved from old age, the beards that grew from their chins dragged along the ground, their very auras held such age. The first of the three stepped forward, head turned to look at all those around him, horn glowing a pale gold as he spoke.

"For many years our kind kept to ourselves, offering our wisdom when needed but times call for change."

Another of the ancient creatures stepped forward, nodding once to the other, horning glowing the same gold as he spoke.

"The dark lord is rising, we cannot turn a blind nose to the stench of black magic that has settled over the land." 'What can we do' came a question from the sea of white. "On previous occasions we would do nothing but help is needed. I call for Endil to come forth!"

All around the unicorns shifted, nickering quietly. From the group stepped a young mare, head lowered in a sign on respect to the Elders, coming to a stop a few feet away from them.

"Endil, this generations Guardian of the Unicorns. It has been many decades since we have had a female guardian, from birth we knew you were destined for great things. We plan to send Endil into the school across the lake, she will be set up to protect the one person that is a threat to the Dark Lord."

There were whispers of the name 'Harry Potter', the whole of the population knew about the boy-who-lived, they knew of the dark lords obsession with the young boy. Again the Elder unicorn called for hush, turning his deep brown eyes to the young one that stood before him.

"Do you, Endil, accept this task, for the good of the herd?"

"I do" Endil agreed, without hesitation. There was a cry from the herd, the young mare's heart lurched as she recognized the pained whinny that belonged to her mother. Endil closed her eyes, hiding the rare blue eyes from the Elders.

The last of the Elders stepped forward, reaching out a muzzle, roughened by age, and touched it against the soft one of the female. Blue met brown as the mare opened her eyes, she could feel his emotions flood her, appreciation, determination, and above all a deep sense of pride.

"You are truly one of a kind, young one, it is an honor to be near you."

"The feeling is mutual my lord."

The contact was broken as the last of the Elders stepped back, stepping in line to that of the other two. All three stood at the same height, heads raised and horns glowing. Endil stepped backwards, head lowered once more, watching the Elders. The large herd was silent as they waited for the next words of the Elders, white coats quivering with anticipation.

"May the gods protect you dear Endil, we pray for your safe return to us." The middle Elder spoke, suddenly all three of the Elders rose up onto their hind legs. It was a sight to behold, three ancient creatures, hooves tucked into their bodies and their manes whipping in the sudden wind that rose as they did.

"HAIL ENDIL"

The rest of the unicorns rose in turn, each giving the cry, showing their respects to the one that was to be sent away. Endil was over flowing with emotion, never had one guardian been honored in such a way, like her this moment was one of a kind. Hooves touched back to the earth, heads thrown in farewells as the large herd departed, each one leaving to return to their homelands. Finally there were 5 unicorns standing in the clearing, the three Elders, Endil and her mother.

"Farewell dear Endil, we look forward to your return." The Elders left the subject of her not returning unattended, then, with flicks of the white heads, they were gone, cantering into the trees and disappearing with a flash of white.

"Mother" Endil said quietly, turning her neck to see her mother, tears welling at the sight of her pained stance. Her mother stepped toward her daughter, neck curling around that of her daughters in a horse like embrace. The two stood there for what seemed like eternity, locked in a embrace only mother and daughter could hold. When they broke apart neither had dry eyes, the two mares rubbed cheeks together, in a final farewell.

"Stay safe daughter."

"As you mother."

"You had best get going, it is three days travel from here and you need to be there when the students arrive."

Endil was to chocked with emotion to answer her mother, Endil gave one last rub of the cheek before turning. Her mothers whinny filled the forest as she moved, long powerful legs carrying her heavy body faster then a normal horse. Endil weaved through the trees at such a speed she looked like a flash of light, the speed could only be kept up for a short amount of time, normally used in extreme circumstances due to the time needed to recover afterwards. Endil did not care, she ignored the burning of her lungs and the pain in her legs, she just needed to run trying to escape her emotions.

Endil pulled up on the far side of the lake, her white sides heaving as she struggled to control her breathing. She took the time to take in the beauty of the lake at night, the navy blue of the water, the glowing white of the moon as it reflected off the waters surface. Endil felt a sense of dread fill her, if she failed and the Dark Lord did take over what would become of such amazing scenes, what would become of the forests and the grassy fields? What of the unicorns? Would they be slain in order to provide power to the weakened lord, perhaps taken and put into work forced to pull carts like common horses.

In the distance Endil could see the tops of Hogwarts poking up, reminding her even more of what she was to do. She did not know if she would be able to handle such a task, there were many smaller problems standing in her way! She would be living indoors for most of her time, despite how large the castle was she still knew she would feel claustrophobic with the constricting walls all around. There was also the fact of the many human spawn running around, this would be her first lengthy encounter with the human kind and it was to be one were she would be over run. On top of that she would have to worry about the protection of a hazard attracting male teenager and a unstoppable dark lord! It was too much for one so young, why had the Elders not gone instead? Surely they were more experienced with such dealings?

Endil gave a snort, she still had two days worth of travel and thinking such thoughts would surely give her cold hooves…feet, she would have to start thinking more like a human and less like a unicorn. Endil looked down at her hooves, trying to picture small toes poking from them, the idea seemed ludicrous. There had been many occasions when she had transformed into a human, having had to get use to walking on to legs and picking up things using her hands, it was part of her training! But having to stay a human for as long as the threat of the Dark Lord still lingered, it could be weeks, years even.

Endil finally pulled herself away from the lake, picking her way through the rocks and small pebbles until she was onto the soft grass. Choosing a large tree to take cover under Endil proceeded to sleep, it was not a deep one, her ears constantly listening to the sounds around her, legs ready to spring into action should something feel out of place. Thankfully the night was uneventful and by morning Endil was ready to get back on the road, traveling a slow paced gallop in order to travel more distance in a shorter time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining heavily as Endil approached the doors to Hogwarts, pausing to look up at the over bearing castle, looking even more horrifying in the dark night sky. With a flock of her horn the doors opened, allowing her to enter the castle with little obstacles. Endil relied on her sensitive ears to pin point the location of the dinning hall, traveling up the stairs quickly, ignoring the shouts from the paintings about animals lose in the castle. The sounds grew louder until it came to a point that her ears rung, finding herself standing behind a rather large set of doors, the scents of bread and fruits, meat and other things she did not know filled her nose.

With a deep breath Endil flicked her head, her horn glowing silver as she used light magic to open the doors. There was a gasp from the many students as they turned to look at the creature in the doorway, Dumbledore stood from his spot at the front of the hall, a large smile on his face, the all knowing wizard seemed to have been 'expecting' her. The silence in the hall was awkward for her, having thousands of eyes fixed upon you and you only was a unpleasant feeling.

Dumbledore rose a hand, flicking the fingers in permission for her to enter, grinning like a mad fool. Endil stepped forward timidly, all aware of the sound of her hooves clattering on the stone floor, magnified by the silence of the students. Every eye watched her as she walked closer to Dumbledore, catching every movement, every flicker and ever breath the Guardian made. She was three quarters down the walkway when she stopped, left front leg outstretched, bringing her body down to the ground in a bow.

"Endil it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I do believe you are a night before schedule and still in your born form."

Endil took this as a un asked cue for her to change into her human form, she rose her body slightly out of the bow, giving herself a comfortable changing position. Unlike a animagus, who can take a few moments of seen change to become there set animal, Endil was able to change in a flash, very useful should a sudden change was needed in a deadly situation. The students blinked and then gasped, a unicorn had been bowing there one moment and the next their was a 17 year old girl dressed completely in white. Endil now stood at 5'6", her white hair flowed down to the middle of her back, light blue eyes and a stone on her head were her horn would be. She wore white pants that flared at the bottoms, a shirt, again white, that to flared at the ends. Endil rose from her bow, feeling out of place in this form.

"I traveled hard to avoid the rain, the speed I travel at would be dangerous to attempt on unstable ground." Her voice was easy on the ears, one that could calm the wildest beast if heard.

"Very wise young one, now I was given a message to expect you and yet the reason for this visit was left out. Fill us in on what brings one of your kind into my school?"

"Days ago a meeting was held, 100 unicorns attend to discus what was to happen about the rising of the Dark Lord. We do not want to see out lands fall under his evil hand so a decision was made" Endil paused, taking a deep breath. "The herd decided to lend the Guardian of the Unicorns to aid you in your fight, as this generations Guardian I was appointed the job to watch and protect Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, till this war is over or till death releases me."

There were gasps heard from around the hall, eyes flicking over to were Harry Potter sat, seeing the shocked look on his face told them he had not expected any of this. Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the chatter that had rose up in the hall, once all was quiet he spoke again.

"Let us hope it does not end with extremes, it would be a shame for the unicorns to loose their first female Guardian after many decades of males. Although I do not approve of one so young being given as a protector, it is not my place to argue with that of the Elders." Dumbledore gave a soft sigh, cleared his through and continued on. "You will take up residence in with Gryffindor and you will have the same privileges as Teachers when it comes to rules but I warn you do not abuse this freedom." With a clap of his hands Dumbledore signaled the closure of his speech. "Eat and rest, you will be shown to where you will live once dinner if over."

Endil gave a nod and a low bow once again, slowly she turned and walked toward the Gryffindor table, taking a seat across from a gob smacked Harry Potter. This was the last thing anyone in the school, aside from Dumbledore, had expected many were in awe of what happened and others, namely Hermione and Hagrid, could not wait to dissect this creature with questions, which would have to wait for another day. The sight of all the fruits and vegetables as well as the smell of nectar juice was all to tempting for the hungry Endil and with grace, that none could match, she began to eat, trying to ignore the talk around her.

**There that is the end of chapter one…do you like? I'm not sure if this has been done before, for all I know this is a completely new story so I am asking for you to take it easy. There are going to be many things you will not understand and they will be address in either the story or in Authors notes, if you have a question please address it in your review and I will try to answer it.**

**Please bear with me while I write this and review for it will help me get through it all in one peace.**

**Please do review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it….I do not own it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portrait to the Gryffindor common room was slammed shut, the Fat Lady cursed the student before opening to let in three other teenagers. Hermione, Ron and Endil approached the fuming Harry cautiously, the black haired teen was pacing the common room, ranting, raving and stomping. He was angry about the fact that someone had to be appointed to take care of him, after what happened to his god-father, Sirius, he was none to pleased with the arrangement. Hermione and Ron tried reasoning with Harry, whilst Endil stood in the corner, watching the scene unfolded.

"Harry calm down" Hermione said, turning to Ron for help.

"Yeah mate this isn't helping" Ron added.

"How can they do this, after Sirius, am I some sort of child that needs constant care!" Harry fumed. "it's like they don't trust me to make the right decisions, to stay out of trouble."

"They worry about you, we all do!" Hermione reasoned, Ron simply nodded, agreeing with Hermione.

"Well I wish they would not worry so much, I don't need some species confused girl to protect me." Harry spoke, louder then before, flicking his gaze to Endil.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled "Mind your manners and stop acting like a spoilt prat!"

"No I will not, until they treat me like a 17 year old and not a 3 year old I will act the way I bloody feel like acting." He turned to Endil who, despite her cool appearance, was fuming at being called species confused. "And what do you have to say about all this."

"First of all do not try my patience tonight, or my job will be over fast." Endil took a deep breath, walking toward Harry "In the past few days I have been called to a meeting held only once before, been told I was chosen to protect some 'boy' from a extremely powerful dark wizard, a job I am not sure I will live after, traveled for days to the point of exhaustion to arrive here. I have left my herd, my mother and my friends! I am in a foreign world, surrounded by foreign creatures. The sounds of the castle hurt my ears, the smells overcome my senses and I am feeling extremely claustrophobic due to these 'walls'. I am tired, sore and missing my previous life of peace with the unicorns. Cut me some slack for at least _one _night."

Harry stood, stunned by what he had just heard, then with a vicious sneer he stormed up the steps, into the boy's dorm and slammed the door. Ron muttered an apology for his friends behavior then followed Harry's path up the stairs and into their dorm, determined to find out what _really_ was up with Harry. Once the boys had left the room Hermione turned to Endil, a extremely apologetic look on her face with something that seemed to be..sympathy? Pitty? It was really not something she wanted to see at the current time, Endil had agreed to do this mission, so she did not want people pitying her.

"I'm sorry about Harry, normally he is happy to be here at Hogwarts. Something probably happened at home, put him in a bad mood."

"You don't have to apologies for him" Endil sighed once more, rubbing her face with her hand "I just want to go to bed, can you please show me where they are?"

Hermione nodded, turned and made her way up a flight of stairs that was beside that of the ones Harry went up. Endil groaned as she climbed the stairs, this place was all walls and stairs, not to kind on a tired body but essential it seemed. Hermione opened a door and stepped through, Endil had to bit back a moan as she found the room to be extremely small, well it reality it was large but all the beds made the room seem smaller and to make her claustrophobia even worse the beds had curtains around them. The room was hot, thanks to the large boiler in the middle of the room, it was extremely stuffy and smelt of mothballs.

"Would it kill you people to open a window" Endil muttered, she was used to the cool of the forest and the damp grass as bed, this was too warm for her liking.

"Open a window!" Hermione exclaimed, rubbing her arms. "It's to cold to open a window."

Endil gave a grunt and asked were her bed was, Hermione pointed to one in the far corner and the left. Endil fell into the bad with little grace, it was soft, softer then the grass she was use to laying on. She twisted and turned to get into a comfortable position before falling asleep, in the safety of the castle she allowed her guard to drop and did not hear the whispering of the girls as they climb into bed hours later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the morning breakfast Endil was swamped with questions by Hermione, Endil felt the constant barrage of questions to be extremely annoying but still felt obligated to answer them. Most were simple questions about how a guardian is born and what age it is known to them, Hermione kept at Endil throughout breakfast, whilst Harry and Ron proceeded to stuff their faces with as much as they could fit into their mouths.

"Whaft wift the sphone?" Ron asked, bits of pancake and other food stuffs falling from his mouth, the very sight was sickening.

"In most societies people tend to swallow before they talk, unless you are from some barbaric times please do so and then address me!" Ron swallowed hard at Endil's words, elbowing a laughing Harry hard in the ribs before asking once more.

"The stone on your forehead, what is it for?"

"It is like a power source, much like your wands! When I transform it becomes my horn and while I'm human it shows as a mere stone." Endil reached up to run a finger over the smooth, cold rock. "Because I'm both species I can choose to become, permanently, one form. I can do this by removing the stone when in human form. But there are catches, only I can remove it and it cannot be done in anger or pain but only of a clear mind. There is also a downside, I may choose to become human and once I take the stone off I may change into a unicorn and remain so forever."

"So you have a 50/50 chance of changing into the other form and not the one you want to be" Hermione questioned, make a small noise when Endil nodded her head. Although she did not plan to ever take her stone off, that would mean forfeiting her place as guardian and it was a role she had been born into. She had the herd to considered above everyone, it was like some unspoken oath that the herd comes before yourself, to always protect them even if you own life is at risk.

"Why would you want to stay some smelly, four legged beast?" Harry said, eyes focusing on his eyes for far too long.

"My mother was one of those smelly, four legged beasts, as am I!" Endil almost growled out, normally she was a peaceful creature but Harry was really trying her patience, his insults against her and her kind were leading him closer and closer to dieing by her hand.

"Look it's time for class!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to break the uneasy silence that had fell over the four person group. "We best get going."

The three students got to their feet, stuffing various items into their bags then sped off. Endil lingered in the hall for a moment longer, glancing at the odd student that was lucky enough to have a period off. Endil took this free time to explore the castle, it was best to know where everything was and since she had no body to guide her she found herself wandering aimlessly.

For some time she was sure she was being followed, the feeling of eyes watching her was growing to heavy and yet she could not hear footsteps. Endil slowed her pace down, pretending to be interested in some of the paintings that were hung on the wall, but in reality she was taking this time to really concentrate on whom was following her. It seemed that whom ever it was, was getting closer, the footsteps were sounding and gave her some idea as to where they were. Endil wandered around a corner and pressed herself against the wall, listening to the steps as they drew closer, more urgent as if the person thought they may lose her.

The person was on the other side of the wall, Endil took a deep breath and rushed around the corner, throwing her whole body weight into the stalker. The person gasped as she rammed into him, throwing both of balance and sprawling into one of the walls. Endil pulled herself atop her stalker, straddling his waist, a pair of hands grasped her wrists.

"You crazy bitch…what the hell do you think your doing!"

"Me..you're the one stalking me!"

"Ha in your dreams"

"Who are you anyway?" Endil questions, the person beneath her smirked but remained quiet. Endil asked again, voice lower in threat and when he didn't answer again she raised herself slightly off the stomach of the boy and then dropped back down. The person grunted and cursed under his breath.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the blonde haired wizard gasped, rolling onto his side when Endil got off him.

"You're a Malfoy!" Endil exclaimed, there had been whispers in the woods about the followers of the Dark side, Malfoy had been a name commonly used.

"None other, why heard of me?"

"Not you, your father. He is not only despised in the wizarding world but in my herd as well"

"What do I care about being liked by some over sized ponies, all there good for is meat to feed the better beings."

Endil had, had enough of insults to her home and family, she rushed at Draco and pinned him to the wall, a arm across his throat. Draco's eyes were wide, gray met with blue, shocked against furious/

"I have had enough of your kind insulting my own, you wizards could take some tips from my herd and learn some manners. Hogs have better manners then some of you people."

"If you don't like it leave"

"I can't I have a job to do and I intend to see it through to the end"

Endil pushed harder on the throat of the wizard, sneering at him before dropping her arm. She was so angry with everyone and everything here, it was as if everyone was set on playing with her nerves, she was not used to such disrespect. Even the newborn foals knew enough to give her a small amount of respect towards her, she protected the herd she was entitled to some level of low stress. It appeared Draco had picked up on her high anger level, he started to laugh which only made her more furious. She needed to get out of the castle, she needed to pent some of this anger before she flipped and blew something up, like a certain blondes head.

Endil stormed away from the laughing teen, picking up her pace until she was almost running toward the doors and to her freedom. Draco, not being one to back down from a fight, especially one that had involved his father. He saw Endil pick up her pace as he gained on her, he found himself smirking at the fact he was catching up on her, some great protector she couldn't even out run a boy. Endil rounded the corner, steadying herself as she stumbled and threw herself against the door which flung open.

I was a relief to feel the cool, fresh breeze on her face. Behind her she could hear Draco getting extremely close, to close for her comfort, best to bring out the big guns. Endil leaped into the air, changing at a speed only she could master and touched back down on the ground with four hard hooves. Endil threw her head up, giving a teasing whinny as she turned her head to look behind her at a shocked Draco. Then with a small buck she sped off, a speed which Draco could only ever dream of reaching.

Draco slid to a stop, his mind whirling at what he had just seen. Sure he had seen her change in the Great Hall but this was different, he had witnessed it up close and it was amazing. She would have to have a great amount of power to be able to perform such a trick and at her speed as well. Draco watched, in stunned silence, as the unicorn ran directly into the forest, not caring about what she was doing only that she has some free time and intended it too use it to her advantage.

His fun had gone, he was a good walk away from the castle and his legs hurt from running so fast. Draco cursed under his breath and started walking back to the castle, mind completely focused on the white haired wonder that had just slipped through his fingers. He had to admit she was a attractive female, even if she was part beast, he would have to have a taste of her. How many times could you say you had kissed a legendary creatures, unless of course you preferred messy haired teens by the name of Harry Potter. Yuck!

**Alright second chapter done…I made a slight improvement to the first chapter after being struck by a idea whilst waiting for a tv show to begin…funny when they come…**

**Have fun and review…more reviews mean more chapters..**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It had almost been a week and there was no threat of danger against harry or the school, Endil found herself bored out of her brains, the lack of activity was making her slowly go insane. There was nothing to do except eat and wander around till classes were over, there would be some activity and then it would be gone again, it was excruciating. Endil was a creature of impulse, her senses were highly trained to be on guard 24/7, she needed stimulation before she started nawing her limbs off for entertainment. 

Harry was still edgy around her, she had to watch what she said to avoid getting a tongue lashing from him. Ron was the same, he borded on harrys side one moment and Hermiones another, his indecisive nature frustrated Endil for it was hard to get his oppinion or imput on anything. Hermione was still brimming with questions, a half hour in her presence was enough to leave Endil feeling completely drained. To top that all off Draco had been lingering around, she caught him looking at her with such a hungry look it reminded her of the time she had been cornered by a pack of wolves, it was not a pleasent experience.

she found herself escaping into the forest for some hours, running or simply standing looking in the direction that she knew her herd was. Hermione had asked her why she left the castle, saying she was meant to be protecting harry! Endil simply replied that she was checking out the boundries, looking for any sign of danger. It was not entirely true but it was the only thing that would put the young witch at ease and when everybody was happy Endil was peaceful.

* * *

"Endil get up" The little chipmunk sounded like Hermione!

"Get up you lazy girl" Endil groaned as she was pulled from her dreams by the bossy voice of Hermione, rolling over the white haired guardian looked through blurry eyes to the teen witch. She stood dressed in normal clothing, her hands on her hips and a impatient look on her face. Her sleepy mind clicked, they were to go to Hogsmead today, thats why Hermione wasnt wearing her robes.

"I'm up, I'm up." There was a short struggle with the bedsheets before Endil was on her feet, Hermione gave her the 'be quick' look before exiting, probably to reek the same havoc on the boys. Endil muttered curses under her breath as she rubbed her face, the stone on her head glowed softly, magic flowing from the stone and creating clothing for her to wear. Much like how wizards and witches can congure up clothing, she creates it. She was happy with the faded blue jeans and white singlet shirt she wore, finding clothing that goes around the neck to constricting, a jumper was not nessecary as today was a unusually warm day.

Endil rougher her hair up while she walked down the stairs, her soft shoes made no sound on the steps as she moved. By the looks of the sleepy faces of the boys they had been enjoying a peaceful sleep as well, Hermione was rushing around the room, making a list of items she needed to get while at hogsmead. The boys looked over to Endil as she crossed the room, looking at each other and grunting 'food' then followed Endil down to the great hall for something to eat. Hermione joining them later on.

the great hall was bristling with excitement, all students were eager to get out of the castle and spend some time wandering around the many shops. They all sat in little groups, talking heatedly about where they were going first and what they were going to buy, they spoke so fast it was hard to catch a word. Endil was not all that pleased about Harry going to Hogsmead, she had heard about what had happened at the Quidditch cup and that was in a well protected area, what was to stop the Death Eaters from attacking in Hogsmead but despite her warnings Harry did not back down so Endil caved in.

The excitement had gotten to the boys, no longer were they sluggish with sleep but jumpy with excitement. they talked about going to visit Ron's brothers, the twins that owned a Joke shop. Harry spoke of visiting some sweet shop, saying that his stash was almost all gone and he needed to get more. Endil felt excluded, she knew none of the shops and had no desire to go, she had no money for it was never needed, to her this was a pointless trip.

after breakfast Mcgonigal stood from her place at the front of the hall, shouting orders for the students, ordering them to designated spots, readying them for the visit. Harry and Ron bounded towards the other 7th years, Endil trudging behind unhappily, Hermione was calm and collected as always but you could tell she was excited about the trip because she wasnt as bossy. It took a few minutes for the the rest of the students to meet up with the group before they were able to leave, each student chattering like squirrels as they scampered toward the direction of Hogsmead.

Suprisingly it did not take that long to get to Hogesmead, it was mostly due to the act that half the students were almost running int he general direction, the rest trudged through the melting snow. Endil lingered near the back of the group, staying as far back as she could get without being told to hurry up by the assigned teacher. Draco seemed to have the same idea, he lingered at the back of the group, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked at a leuiserly pace. At first Endil had thought it was trying to draw closer to her, but he had stayed at the same distance and pace the entire time, not speaking to her and it was nice.

The students yells signalled the comming of Hogsmead, Endil could see the many roofs of the shops appearing, soon the entire village was in view, people walked about happily, arms ladened with goods. Endil made sure to keep an eye on the three as they scurried about, dissapearing into one shop before hurrying to the next. She could see the many students scurring around, like the ants before winter, picking up supplies to keep them through the winter.

"People usually buy things when they come here, even ones like Weasly!" Endil turned her head slightly, locking gaze onto Draco's own.

"I haven't any money, I grew up in the forest we didnt need money."

Draco's face took on a look of dissapointment, not about her lack of money but more so about him not knowing. It seemed obvious that having grown up as a unicorn she would not have a need for money, such a simple fact had been severly overlooked.

"So what did you come here for?"

"My job." Both Endil and Draco looked over to see Harry, Ron and hermione dissapear into, what seemed to be, a candy shop. "Even if it means being dragged to a pointless place for me."

"So what you plan to sit here, like Potters faithful dog, wag your tail when he remembers about you and bound after him as you all return back to hogwarts?"

"Something like that."

Draco made a noise, that sounded somewhat like a growl, an grabbed Endil by the arm. Endil protested as he dragged her to some ill smelling inn, he opened the door and pushed her inside. Endil almost gagged at the smell of tabacco and alcohol, the smells clogged her head and made it pound. All the others were oblivious to the smell, not having her intense senses, and continued on like normal. Endil turned and made for the door, only to have Draco's hand on her arm stop her then guiding her to a table against a wall.

"Sit down and let me buy you a drink!"

"Why?"

"Because I can!" Draco called over a waitress and orded a butterbeer for himself and, grudingly, a water for Endil. "Must be a living hell to be Potter's shield"

"It has its downsides, yes, but I swore to protect him."

"Well that was possible the stupidest thing you could have done, he is like one large, dimwhitted, evil

magnet."

"You cannot attract evil and besides this is rich comming from a Malfoy, according to the woods your family is nothing but evil."

"You cannot label me for something my father has done!"

"Well your not exactly Mr Kind and Nice in school either, don't think I didn't see you trip that first year over in the hall way two days ago."

There was a pause in their arguement long enough for the waitress to put the drink down on the table, she either didnt see the two glaring at each other or failed to acknowledge it. Once the waitress was gone Draco spoke, his words hissed through his white teeth.

"I have a reputation to live up to."

"It's a pretty crappy reputation, you are as loveable as a toad."

Draco had said something after that but Endil had not heard him, her hearing faded out as her head spun. The smells and the heat were all getting to her head and it was making her feel faint as well as sick, she blinked a few times, focusing on Draco. The blonde was looking at her carefully, his face masked but his eyes shone with a small amount of...concern?

"im sorry...what...what did you say?"

"You don't look so good, your white...well whiter then normal."

"I think I need some fresh air."

Endil rose from the table, her legs shaking as they held her light weight. Draco must have sensed her weakness because he stood too, moving over to take her by her shoulders and help her too walk. Slowly they approached the door, Endil leant heaily onto Draco as she felt wave after wave of sickness.

"Oi, you forgot to pay for your drinks" Endil heard someone yell, then she felt Draco jerked and she guessed he had thrown some money over to the grumpy barkeep.

Draco pushed open the door with the toe of his expensive shoe, the clean, crisp air flowed through and overpowered the foul stences. Draco continued to hold her up, guiding her slowly over to a wooden bench infront of a small shop. Endil dropped onto the hard wood, one hand resting on her flopping stomach while the other was placed against her pounding head. Draco was crouched infront of her, hands placed on the wood on either side of her thighs.

"I'm sorry...the smells, alcohol and smoke it was all to much."

"As long as you don't throw up on me your forgiven."

Draco studied her face for a few more moments, his grey stained eyes picked the fait coloring that was returning to her pale cheeks. Endil placed her hands on either side of her head, resting her elbows on her knees and took slow, deep breaths. Harry, Ron and Hermione, done with their day of shopping, choose this time to return.

"Get away from her Ferret." Harry yelled to Draco, catching both him and Endil off guard.

"Why should I Potter, I don't see you name stamped across her head."

"I said back off."

Harry drew his wand from his back pocket, at the same time Draco drew his own. The two stood, wand to wand, faces set in vicious sneers that only true enemies could create. Ron and Hermione made no move to stop this stand off, they both seemed equally bothered with the fact Draco had been standing near Endil.

"Stop this now the both of you" Endil yelled, getting to her feet rather quickly, causing a head spin she tried to ignore. "Harry, Draco was helping me from the Inn, I was feeling a little off."

"He only ever does something nice if he wants something back" Harry sneered.

"Not true Potter"

"Shut it Malfoy"

"BOTH OF YOU QUIT IT!" Endil yelled, growing tired of the stupid fighting between the two boys, from what she had heared they had been this way since the first year of school. The outburst made her stomach clench, head spin and for a moment Endil thought she would throw up.

"But Endil..."

"Sshhh" Endil hissed, she swore she had heard something in the distance.

"Endil!"

"I said shut up harry!"

Endil took a few steps towards the sound, her eyes flicking then locking on the area she guessed the sound was comming from. It was still to far away to hear properly, but it sounded something like a scream. Harry had put his wand away and stepped up beside Endil, his eyes watching her as she searched beyond the village. The rest off the group stood stock still, as if breathing would be enough to interupt the guardians concertration.

"What is it..."

"DEATHEATERS" came a frightened call from the entrance of hogsmead, witches and wizards all around began screaming, throwing their items onto the ground and running the opposite direction. Endil whipped around, seeing Dracos confused and slightly frightened look she confirmed that he knew nothing about this attack.

"We need to get out of here." Hermione yelled, her voice quivering with fright. "Harry you need to get out of here!"

"You three make a run for it, I'll take harry, it will be safer for you that way" Endil said to Hermione, Ron and Draco. Harry protested, arguing that he could take care of himself but Endil brushed him off, it was no time for argument.

"Stay safe the both of you" Hermione whispered, just aduible over the screams, she took Ron by the arm and pulled him away. Draco paused for a moment, as if he's soul was torn, Endil gave him a pleading look and Draco nodded, setting off after Ron and Hermione.

"There getting closer" Harry said, slight fear creeping into his words. Endil nodded, she could see the black figures approaching fast, her skin tingling as if she felt the darkness that amitted from them.

"We have to outrun them"

"There too close, they will get us"

"Like hell they will"

Quick as a flash Endil changed, she would easily out run them when she was a unicorn even with Harry's added weight. Harry looked at the changed Endil, he did not like this idea of riding off on Endil, dispite her changed form she was still Endil and he would be sitting on her back. Endil extended her front leg, allowing Harry could use it as a sort of step ladder. He had ridden the thresals and Buckbeak but they had been flying, it was different from running and sweaving, he wasnt sure he would be able to stay on. Unfortunatly Endil could not commnicate with Harry while in this form, otherwise she would have put his fears at ease, using magic she was able to help him stay on even at speeds faster then he had traveled.

"There he is!" came a cry, followed by a spell being yelled, Endil jumped back just in time to see a flash of blue hit the ground beneath her feet, smoldering the earth. Harry swore and Endil snorted, that shot had been to close for comfort. Harry knew that there was no other way, he placed his foot onto her leg and swung onto her back. Endil gave a snort, he had landed quiet heavily on her back, the added way was extremly uncomfortable for her, not to mention the death like grip harry had on her body.

"GO!" yelled harry, kicking his heels sharply into Endils sides, and with a grunt she jumped forward. Harry gave a gasp at the sped that it happened, as well as the suprise of not being unseated, guessing this was some sort of magic from Endil. The deatheaters did not have a chance at matching her speed, she ran with such power that she suprised even herself and judging by the vice grip on her mane so was harry. To Endils suprise the speed she moved and the magic keeping harry on was extremly draining, to her horror she knew she would not be able to keep it up for all that long.

Sweat formed on her neck and on her flanks, turning her white coat to a light grey. There was a burning in her legs that she tried to ignore, it was getting harder and harder to keep up her speed. Endil had decided to do a large circle, lead her and harry far away from Hogsmead and bring her to the back of Hogwarts. The only fault with this plan is the distance, it was a long way to travel. To far for her tiring legs.

"Endil slow down, save your energy." Harry called, trying to be raise his voice over the pounding hooves and loud breaths. Endil tossed her head and slowed down, moving at a fast paced canter, it was a slower pace but it meant being out here longer, thus increasing the chances of being spotted. They were about half way there, she just had to push herself.

* * *

Endil was thrown to her knees, Harry slid up and was thrust into her neck. Her energy was long gone, her senses were dull and her balance was off. It had been the third time she had been thrown of balance, this time it was a ill placed hole. Endil gave a groan as she struggled to her feet, leaves and dirt sticking to her sweat covered body. Harry protested being on her back, he was extremly worried about her condition but her magic was still holding him in place, even if it was slightly weaker.

With a shake of her weary head Endil was up, moving her pace to a sloppy trot. They were almost to Hogwarts, she could see the castle, it was so close. Harry squirmed from on her back, he could feel her hold on him weakening and he was determined to get off her. His backside had become numb from the hours sitting on her, he had lost the feeling in his feet and his whole body ache.

"Let me off Endil" Endil shook her head. "look we are in the grounds, im safe let me off."

Endil was shocked by his words, they were in the grounds! she hadnt even noticed the large castle bearing down on her, was she that exhausted that she was unable to see what was before her eyes. The lowering sun cast long shadows on the grass, the sky was a violent shade of red, mixing with orange. It had been morning when they arrived at Hogsmead, there travel had taken them longer then previously thought, in her haste she had misjudged the distance and moved off track.

Black spots! Endil stopped dead in her tracks, since when had there been black spots in Hogwarts. The unicorn shook her head violently, she could not hear, there was a angry ringing in her ears that she could not get rid of. The black spots grew bigger and bigger, Endil backed up, trying to avoid them. She had never witnessed anything like it. They spots covered her ears, she could not see, she could not hear, was it magic? Endil reared up, her last bit of energy was used up trying to strick at the blackness. Her legs crumpled, her magic drained and she fell to the ground, avoiding Harry by mear centermetres.

* * *

"Will she be alright" The blackness was talking!

"She only fainted ronald, she's not dead!" Another voice.

"Then why is she still a unicorn?"

"Because she hasnt got the energy to change back yet."

Endil could feel a soft substence below her, her nose picked up the scent of wood. She was warm, something had been drapped over her body and she could sense multiple people around her. Endil opened her eye half way, soft light filtered in through a window high up, built into grey stone walls. Beneath her was wood shavings and a ragged blanket was covering her, in the corner was Hermione and beside her was Ron. Where was harry?

Her mind flooded with what had happened, Blac spots! Where they deatheaters, did they take harry? Endils tired mind was shocked with the idea of failing her mission, she would not be able to show herself to the herd knowing she was the reason for the capture of Harry. Endil attempted to get up, curling her legs under her body and attempting to rock herself onto her legs. Her plans were stopped by a over large hand being placed on her neck, another hand met with the other and together the body held her down on the wood shavings.

"ah..ah, save yah energy." Endil recognised the voice of the games keeper Hagrid. Endil gave a angered snort and struggled to overpower the large man, when it failed she attempted to bite him but it seemed this male was all to used to angered animals because he held her with a steady hand.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron asked, face masked with concern as he watched Endil struggling to bite Hagrid and making some peculiar noises.

"Shes just annoyed, having a little tantrum." Hagrid said, moving a hand down her body to hold her rump in place, preventing her from moving herself to kick him.

"Harry's safe, hes in the castle with Dumbledore." Hermione piped up, those words froze the trembling guardian. He was safe, she had not failed!

"How'd yeh know 'mione?" Hagrid asked, his hands still holding her down.

"She's he's guardian, she ran her self to the point she faints from exhaustion and wakes up to only see Ron and myself. If I was in her situation it would be what I would be worried about."

Endil stared at the Hermione and ron for a few minutes, despite how annoying they were she was glad they were safe. The guardian closed her eyes, the struggle against the game keeper had takens up more energy then she had expected, she was still extremly weak from travelling.

"best leave her to rest some more" Hagrid spoke, taking his large, heavy hands off her. Ushering Ron and Hermione out before closing the door to the room, which she guessed was some common horse stall, it was degrating to know she would be sleeping out in something used to board a horse in. Was she not better. Endil found it was no use getting angry, she was tired and needed to rest in order to get back to harry sooner.

"Endil"

Endil snorted, in an annoyed angry sort of way, opening her eye to see Draco leaning against the stall door. He didnt enter nor did he seemed to know exactly why he came, perhaps he took a wander and ended up here, where ever here was. He seemed to be waiting for some sort of a verbal response to him, did he not know that she was unable to speak to him. With a few rocks and struggling on wobbly legs Endil was up, walking slowly, and unstabely towards Draco.

"your in a sorry state."

_thankyou for your observation doctor._ Endil thought bitterly, she didnt need to be told how bad she felt, she was experienceing it.

"If I was you I would have left potter to them." Endil gave a snort, pinned her ears back against her white skull and mock lunged at Draco. "I know, I know you have a duty." he held his hands up in defense.

Endil gave a low nicker, leaning her head against the door of the stall. Draco reached out, Endil watched him as he placed his hand on her white cheek and stroke it. Endil was confused, was he stroking her like he would a pet, was he looking at her and seeing some simple creature that needed petting to be happy. Or was he reaching out to the human Endil, did he have some sort of feelings for her.

"I was worried when you took so long." His voice was so soft, Endil closed her eyes immsering herself in his voice. "I know what Deatheaters do to their captives, you being a guardian would have made it worse."

His grey eyes moved slowly to the horn that extended from her head, his hand moved up to run his fingers over it. It was so cold to the touch, it was smooth except from the bumps that were caused by the swirling pattern travelling up to the very tip. The horn glowed softly as he touched it, giving off a slight heat that caused his fingers to tingle, he could feel the magic.

"They would cut this from your head, it could be used in many potions to make them more powerful." There was a hardness to his voice, Endil half opened a eye to look at the blonde. He had a look of disgust, whether it was at the idea of cutting out her horn or the methods of how it was done she did not know.

"you have to be more careful from now on, the deatheaters have a whiff of you, they know that there is something out to there protecting potter. You are now a threat to them and they are going to want to get rid of you and quickly. Promise me you will be more careful"

Endil was not suprised by this information, she knew from the beginning there would be a lsrge risk involved by putting herself between Harry and the Dark lord. She could not deny she was worried, she knew she it was in her blood to protect, her impulse was to throw her life down for that of saving Harry but she did not want to die. She had been given a taste of the world beyond the grass blades and crystal lakes, it was alien to her at first and extremly annoying but she found herself growing to love the complecity of this life. Draco was still staring at her, awaiting some animal sign that she would agree. Endil nodded her large head, watching Draco relax visably with the silent promise.

"I have to go, classes are starting." with that he was gone, leaving her with a memory of his soft caress of her cheek. Endil scoffed at herself he was a pureblood wizard, human and the son of a deatheater, she was a magical beast, neither human nor animal, her life was built on protecting. It would never work out, would it?

**A/N:** I apologise for the long wait, it seems the worlds been against me for the past week. My nan died and I just could not write for some time and then when I finally could we had computer problems! I also apologise for any spelling mistakes and other things, our computer crashed and I lost my writing program.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It took three days for Endil to get her energy back, she had been cooped up in the stall for far to long, there was hardly enough room to walk let alone run. Once she left she was ordered to take it easy for a few days longer, this meant no trailing harry, a mini vacation. Thankfully after what happened at Hogsmead Harry no longer treated her like a burden, he still complained every now and again but he did not shoot her down or ignore her when ever she was near.

In the days of rest Endil found herself confiding with Dumbledour in his office, at first she was slightly unnerved by the thousands of eyes peering at her from the wall but now they were slightly conforting. With as many eyes watching she felt like she was back in the herd, everyone looking out for each other. Going into Dumbledours office seemed utterly pointless, he would ask her to retell what had happened at Hogsmead and then he would sit back and sigh alot. After a few hours he would ask her to leave and then he would summon her back.

As a result of the attack all outside visits from hogswart had been cancelled, curfew had been cut down to sunset and even Endil found herself being limited to time out. She was no longer permitted to go into the woods, she could not run along the edges of the ground, much to her dissapointment.

The whole school seemed to be in a slump of depression, with stricter rules and no outside visits the students were growing tiresom of the school and its stoney walls. The students sat in the great hall for supper, there was a silence that was settled on them. A silence which did not belong. It seemed that even the teachers had picked it up, so after a long talk at the head table it was agreed.

"There is to be a ball" Dumbledore announced, his arms outstretched as wide as the grin on his face. "After all that has happened in the recent days I feel everyone is in need of a little 'pick me up'. It will be held in one week from today, enjoy."

That was the pebble that broke the surface. The room became alive with the chatter that was 'the ball', girls spoke about dresses and how they would wear their hair, the boys spoke about who was going to take who to the ball. Endil continued to munch away happily on her salad, ignoring all that was around her.

* * *

"What do you mean your not going, everyone goes" Hermione screetched.

"After what happened with the last function I attended to, besides its not really my kind of thing." Endil explained, her eyes still scanning the words of the book she was reading.

"So thats it, your going to sit in here and read for the whole night." Endil held back a laugh, wasnt that what Hermione always did.

"Perhaps, I might also sleep."

"Argh your impossible."

Hermione turned on her heel and strode away, proberly to find Ginny and discuss shoes or some other idiot thing. Endil tried to continue with her reading but it seemed she was not as in to it before, with a sigh she placed the bookmark in it and set it on the dark wood table beside her. Outside it was still light, so curfew was not going to be in set just yet, she would be able to sneak in a little walk before returning to the common room.

"Curfew is soon" The fat lady called after Endil.

There was hardly anyone out in the corridors, there was the odd teen scampering back to their rooms but that was it. As she rounded the corner she ran into another body, normally the thought would be to apologise and continue on but Endil found herself being pressed against the wall but to strong hands and a hard body.

"Someones cutting curfew close."

"So it seems Draco, best scamper off before your points are deduced." Endil shifted, the cold of the stone was chilling her skin and causing her to break into goosebumps.

"Going to the ball?"

"Not if I can help it"

"And what if some incredably good looking slytherin asked you to accompany him." Draco pressed himself closer to her, Endil had enough time to slip her hands up to his chest before they were trapped.

"Well tell me when said slytherin does and I may think about it." Endil bit back, pushing Draco off her. The feel of his hands stroking her cheek was still present in her mind, yet she was confused to the point of insanity about what it had meant to him.

"Endil wait, please!" Draco shot out a hand and grasped her upper arm softly, turning her around so he could see her face. Endil was suprised to see his cockiness was not present, his arrogance gone and he seemed a little too serious for one such as him. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"I really don't think I will be going, all those people stuffed into a room...Your not going to take no for a answer are you!"

"Not if I can help it" Draco smiled, using the same words back at her as she had to him. Endil sighed softly, take a step closer to Draco who was no longer holding her arm in fear she would flee.

"I really have no desire to go."

"Please you may enjoy it."

"Very well, but if I don't enjoy it I will blame you." Endil half jested, she could not deny the excitement that had settled in her stomach at the thought of the ball. It would be the first time she had attended one, judging by the rest of the girls and how they were acting it was going to be a night to remember.

"It's settled then, I shall be at your common room at 7."

Endil could only nod, unsure of what to say or do. All this human behaviour was confusing, there were no balls or asking to be ones company in unicorn society, it was all based on being the best. There were strict ranks and rules that governed a herd, ones decided by the lead mare and stallion. Humans were scattered, unicorns were grouped. There were no differed partners, just one stallion until he was over thrown, to survive you had to be the best and yet here...here you could be anything.

Endil jumped when she felt something touch her hand, having been drowning in her own thoughts she had failed to notice the reality around her. Her blue eyes flicked down to see Draco's hand touching her own, his long fingers were wound around her small hand and he brought it ever so slowly up to his lips. Draco's own eyes were locked onto hers, a inward smile grew as he watched her eyes grow in size as he pressed his lips to her hand. His kiss was soft, leaving the skin to tingle, much like when he had touched her cheek, and much to her embarrasement her cheeks flushed a rosy red.

"Until then" Draco spoke, his lips inches from her skin, hot breath tingling her skin once more. Endil nodded, unable to find her voice, much to the amusement of Draco. Footsteps broke the sweet moment, both remembering the curfew that had been in place, no doubt the feet belonged to a prowling teacher. Draco's hand left her own, allowing it to drop to her side, both took one glance at the other before shooting off in the opposite direction avoiding detection from the teacher.

* * *

The girls dormitory was worse then the woods during courtship, items were lying on the floor, furniture had been moved in order to make room for the many mirrors that had been conjured to the room. On each bed a dress sat, accompinied by a pair of shoes and other accessories that were to be used for this night. Colours of red, blue, purple and even yellows could be seen, some dresses were plain and others humourously overdone.

The doors flew open and there was a gush of girls, like a dam breaking and water flowing. Each girl walked to the beds and picked up their dress, placing it over their clothed body to show the other. They cooed and awed at each other, commenting on style, color and other such things they spoke of. Endil watched from the door, an amused smile on her lips as she watched the happenings of the girls.

"Who is taking you to the ball Endil?" Hermione asked, struggling with her dress as she pulled it over her shoulders.

"Draco" The whole room came to a silent stand still.

"But he hates Gryfindors!"

"I only sleep here, I have no house tied to my sleeve I am not even a student here."

"You are aware of his parents, what he may become." Hermione said, her voice dropping to a whisper to avoid an unwanted ear hearing.

"Yes and yes but there is nothing more to this 'date' as you people call it."

Hermione gave a nod but Endil knew she did not believe her, she had a feeling all the Gryfindors had feelings towards the blonde Slytherin, even if they did not voice them. Endil shook her head and made her way to the bed, slipped in and drew the velvet curtains till she was enclosed in the faint darkness. Closing her eyes she pictured the dress she was to wear then, with the magic from her stone, it materialized in front of her crossed legs.

Endil slipped from her bed, hands taking the formed dress and slipped it on. The silky white cloth felt amazing against her skin, so soft and cool with the faint hint of magic. The neckline plunged down, comming to a sharp V just revealing the sides of her breasts. The back was opened, being held together by a silver chain that ran down her spine, joining with the bottom of the opening that rested just above her hips. The dress flared slightly at the hips and came to a stop a few inches off the ground, exposing the white, strap heels she wore.

Endil turned to the small mirror that she had placed next to her bed, using it to judge how best to have her hair. Her stone glowed as she manovered her hair into different styles, each seeming to be off-looking with the dress. With a angry sigh she curled the white locks, creating loose ringlets that were left lose. She then applied some clear lipgloss and some shimmering eyeshadow and stepped back to see what she had created, feeling rather pleased with how it had all come out.

"Endil, Draco is waiting out in the hall." Hermione said through the door, Endil looked from the door to herself in the mirror. She was feeling slightly nervous, a unusal feeling and something she had not felt so often.

_This is it_ Endil thought, taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Hermione called again and Endil answered, walking to the door she opened it shyly and awaited the other ones approvel.

"Wow" That was all she said, it was all she needed to say. Endil smiled slightly, hooking her arm in with Hermione's as they made their way down the stairs and into the common room that was only half full. Endil tried to hide the blush that came to her cheeks, caused by the eyes that were drifting to and over her, making her feel like she wore nothing at all.

"I have to wait for Ron, I'll see you at the ball" Hermione said, a hint of happiness in her voice. Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball, she was extremly happy saying that this way her night would not be ruined by a over jealous Ron, muttering about it happening before. Endil waved her off as she stepped through the portrait hole and into the hall, looking around for her Slytherin escort.

"You looked like you have stepped out of a dream" A voice spoke from her side, one that could only belong to Draco. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest that was covered in formal robes. His hair hung loosely around his face, blonde bangs moved slightly with every movement of his face. He was the forbidden fruit, the very seed of sin and like most she could not avoid him.

"Thankyou, You yourself look extremly handsome all dressed up like that." Draco smiled and pushed himself from the wall, he approached her slowly then held up his hand. With a flick of his fingers a white flower appeared, a single rose with the thorns removed, he placed the sweet smelling flower behind her ear where her hair pooled around it.

"Thankyou again, but I fear I have nothing to give to you"

"Your presence is enough for me, now lets get down there before we miss the whole thing."

Draco held out his hand, allowing Endil to rest her own atop it, her hand was so small compared to his own. The walk to the great hall was a silent one, words were not exchanged because they were not needed, they only things passed between the two were glances. It was not long before they stood at the doors of then Great hall, they were opened to allow passage and would be closed once the ball was to begin. Endil paused at the doorway, her eyes scanning the many bodies already in and moving around, the decorations and the tables that fought for room.

"Have I told you I have a little claustraphobia problem."

"You will be fine, I promise you will forget all of it once you start to have fun." He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that she would be fine. Endil offered him a small, somewhat shaky smile but agreed none the less. Together they stepped through the large doors, loosing themselves in the bodies and lively music.

* * *

The ball was nearing the end, Endil had to admit she had had alot of fun during the hours. Draco had not said a word about her unused dancing skills, he would place his hands on her hips and guide her along to the music, within a few songs he had unlocked her skill and she found herself moving along to the music without his help.

Endil felt Draco tug on her hand, he gave a jerk of his head and they moved off the dance floor and over to the side of the hall. The music had changed now, she had been told that a few of the students had offered their own CD's to help with the music, there had been some complaints about the muggle music but nobody seemed bothered now.

"Thankyou for bringing me, I have really enjoyed myself" Endil yelled, trying to be heard over the blaring music. Draco nodded and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him so he could speak without having to yell.

"No need for thanks"

Endil allowed herself to lean against Draco, resting her head on his shoulder with little effort due to her height being smaller to that of Draco's. She felt his arms wrap around her, she felt protected within his arms, it was something she felt she could get use to. The song that was playing was comming to a soft end, around them many of the couples were in the same position as Endil and Draco, there bodies swaying softly in time with the slowling beat.

Endil felt Draco tense suddenly in her arms, with a cocked eyebrow she looked up to see Draco staring behind her. He loosened his grip on her, allowing her to turn and see what was wrong. Dumbledore was making his way toward her and Draco, a sad expression creased the old wizards face. Endil stepped towards Dumbledore, Draco following her close behind.

"I'm afraid there has been an attack on a unicorn, Hagrid found the body on the edge of the grounds."

"An attack" Endil whispered, a sickening feeling settling like a stone in her stomach.

"We believe it is a warning from the DeathEaters" Draco took a deep breath, he placed a hand on the guardian's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I want to see the body."

"I really don't think that is a good idea" Dumbledore argued.

"Please, I have lived with the herd my whole life. I want to know who it was."

"Very well" The old wizard agree reluctantly, he knew she would have wanted to see the body but he hoped she wouldn't have asked to. Dumbledore turned and began to pick his way through the crowed hall, Endil made to go after him but stopped when she felt Draco come up beside her.

"You don't have to come."

"I don't but I am."

Endil was thankful that he was going to accompany her, she felt she would need a shoulder to cry on when it come to the body, even if it was not one she knew just the thought of such a creature being killed because of her. Another song began to play as the three walked from the hall, Endil could hear the haunting words as she walked down the hall.

_**I miss you, miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly.**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same.**_

Endil, Draco and Dumbledore met up with Hagrid out front of his hut, the game keepe's normally jolly attitude was dampened, his love of animals ran deep in his veins and to know one had been harmed hurt him deeply. No words were spoken on the trip to the forest, the awkward silent was all the more depressing. Endil had been through the Forbidden forest hundreds of times and never, not once, had it looked so blakc, so dark and so dangerous as it did on this night.

Draco appeared to be nervous about the fact they were going into the forest, she could tell be the way he moved, how his eyes flicked everywere and how he flinched if something sounded in the background. She was not sure if it was a past incident, that the forest had been the cause of, or whether he had the feeling the DeathEaters were still around. She reached for his hand, clasping it in her own small one and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Dumbledore came to sudden stop, reaching out a hand to grasp Hagrids rugged clothing, bring the large man to a stop with a gentle touch. Both turned to the teenagers.

"Are you sure you wish to see it, it is not the most pleasent of sights."

"Yes, I'm sure"

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know I can't**_

_**I hope you can hear me **_

_**cause I remember it clearly**_

_**the day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found it wont be the same**_

The body was just dumped in a ditch. Endil could see the white of its coat amongst the dark green of the plants, its once clean coat was flecked with black dirt and she could see traces of its silver blood scattered through its mane and over the ground. From were she stood all she could see was the body, nothing that could tell what member of the herd it was.

Endil moved towards the ditch, leaning over to try and get a better look, thankfully a unicorn's body, even when dead, held no scent. The dirt on the edge of the ditch strained under the uneven weight, as Endil lent closer it crumbled, sending the stunned guardian sliding down the ditch and into the body. Draco had rushed forward to save her from the fall, now he stood on the edge, peering down at Endil as she scrambled away from the body.

Endil took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Hagrid asked if she was alright and she just nodded. When she attempted to stand up she found that the heels of her shoes sunk into the soft, mud like soil, so she slipped them off and moved forward slightly. From where she stood she could see the top of the unicorns head, the horn had been cut from the skull, leaving a large hole lined with silver blood. Endil turned her head away, swallowing hard to force the bile that rose up in her throat, it was such a horrible sight.

While Endil recovered Draco took the time to slowly slid down the loose bank, comming to a stop nearby and moved to her side instantly. He took her into his arms, rubbing her back, something his mother used to do to him when he was feeling sick.

"The quicker we find out who it is the quicker we can get out of here."

Endil wiped at her watery eyes, straightened up and approached the creature once more. She desperatly tried to ignore the silver blood glittering in the light of the moon, tried to forget that it's horn had been torn out and was proberly now being brewed into some potion. Endil crouched down near the neck of the creature, studying it's body for any firmiliar features, a cold feeling engulfing her. She reached out a hand, using the very edges of her nails to flick the silver flecked hair from the unicorns face. A strangled cry escaped her lips, causing Draco to rush forward and Dumbledore to demand who it was.

_**I had my wake up**_

_**wont you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**and I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened, you passed away.**_

"It's" Endil felt her throat clentch, Draco pulled her to her feet and into his body. "it's my mother" she cried into his chest. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her, looking up to Hagrid and Dumbledore with a pleading face, he had never had to deal with this before. Dumbledore ducked his head, took his glasses off the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He had feared it was her mother, he had seen a resemblance between the dead mare and Endil when she was in her animal form

"We should bury her" Draco piped up, rubbing Endil's back once more

"No...no when a unicorn dies it is to be left were it is, its body will break down and provide nutrients for all around it."

"Ah" It seemed sickening to think of it in that way, Draco had no idea to the customs of unicorns and thought it best not to voice his oppinion as of now, or ever. Endil clutched at his dress robes, her body jerking as she ried to calm her irregular breathing.

"Best not linger any longer then we have to, Draco help Endil up please"

"A little longer please Sir."

"Now Draco!"

Draco flinched at the commanding tone of Dumbledore, he did not think it was possible for such a old wizard to hold such a frightening voice. Endil pulled away from Draco, wiping her eyes furiously, aggrivating the skin and turning a even darker shade of red. She bent down and picked up her shoes and moved over to the bank of the ditch, with Draco and Hagrids help Endil was standing on the top staring down at the body while Draco was help up as well.

_**Now your gone, now your gone**_

_**There you go, There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back.**_

Endil looked a mess as she stood on the bank. Her eyes were puffy and her face a red color from crying, her white dress was stained black with mud from the slip down the bank. She held her shoes in her hands, silver blood had managed to place itself on her hands. She was a fallen angel.

"Come on we will get you back to the castle" Dumbledore's voice was back to its soft, grandfather like tone. He face was blank, years of hardship allowed the old wizard to mask any feelings, at that point Endil hated him. She had a feeling he had known it was her mother and that was the reason he did not want her comming. He placed a weathered hand on her bare shoulder, Endil jerked it away from his reach, eyes looking everywere but at him.

Hagrid and Dumbledore were the first to move, as if some unspoken agreement had been known, they moved at the exact same time. Endil was torn, she wanted to stay for a little while longer, she wanted to be by her mothers side, but she knew the longer she stayed the harder it would be to leave. Her eyes closed as she fought with herself, heart against head, she bickered. Until Draco placed his hand on the small of her back, the small amount of pressure applied was enough to get her walking, the decision decided by him.

Their pace was slow, they were in no rush to get back to the castle, the ball would be finishing and neither wanted to explain were they had dissapeared to. Everyone in the castle would be in their own worlds, happily chattering about the ball and how much fun they had had, while Endil sat quietly in the corner not speaking.

Endil looked over her shoulder, the picture of the dark woods, looming trees and white coat would be forever imprinted in her head. Her mother was not meant to go in such a way, their race was immortal, their race was proud, their race had just lost the kindest mare that they had ever known. Endil had lost her mother, if it weren't for the damn promise she would not have a thing to live for.

_**I miss you**_

**A/N: **another one down, a bit more darker then most but its not a story unless it has its downsides. Please read and review, it helps me write...makes me feel all happy inside to find peoples reviews waiting for me to read...Glee


	5. Chapter 5

Endil woke surrounded by darkness, she felt the space around her too compact, and there was not enough room. Not enough air! Her mind was jerked into a panic, her mind taking over her body and causing her throat to close up. With a gasp and heave Endil threw herself to the side, she felt velvet touch her body before she was thrown into an eye piercing bright light. Crusted eyelid's blinked at the harsh light of the morning, breaths coming in short gasps to calm herself. The curtains to her bed had been closed! She never closed them for exact reason of what had happened, so why did she close them last night?

Thinking back to the night before was hard, she could hardly remember after dancing with Draco at the ball. She looked down to realize she was not dressed in her dress, instead clothed in some school-given pajamas, they were two sizes to big for her and appeared to be made for a male. So what had happened? Closing her eyes she tried to remember, it was then that it hit her! Dumbledore, the forest, the body, silver blood, her mother. A tear formed in her already drowned eyes, that part was clear to her it was the after part then was fuzzy in her mind. She remembered Draco bringing her back to the Gryfindor common room; Dumbledore had given him permission to enter both the common room and the girl's dormitory, saying she would need help getting to be after what had happened.

Then there was Hermione, she could recall her asking Draco what had happened but he had not answered Hermione, merely guided her up to the dormitory, leaving a few angry Gryfindor's behind. She was a zombie, not saying a word, not focused on anything and not blinking. She was in shock. Draco had brought her to her bed, on it was a set of pajama's, he had been about to help her to get changed but was stopped by her hand on his own. Silver eyes looked up into her own blue, she had to look away, and the silver had reminded her to much of the blood. He had given her the clothes and then turned his back, he had been given her space but he had also been there, after she was changed he had helped her into bed and shut the drapes.

Endil rubbed her eyes, when she pulled away her hand she could see the dirt that still stuck to her pale skin. She blanched. Everybody would be in class so she would be able to have a shower in peace, she did not feel like playing 20 questions with everyone right now. Picking herself off the ground Endil gathered some items and made her way to the showers, trying her best to avoid some of the straggling students. The water was hot as it covered her completely, she tried to drown her feelings, to wash away her sadness but no matter how hot the water was, no matter how hard she scrubbed she could not wash away her memories.

By the time she had dressed and was ready to face the world it was lunch, she heard the pattering of student feet outside the door, there voice drowning in the silence of the hall as they moved away. Endil waited for some time, making sure there were no other people outside before she opened the door, peaked out and then started her journey back to the common room.

-----------------------------

Potions with the Gryfindor's was hell, more so then normal. Each and everyone had thrown the filthiest looks at Draco the entire period, each of them was convinced that it had been Draco's fault that Endil had come in like she had. Everyone had seen them together before they disappeared, there were millions of rumors around the school that had happened, and they seemed to get more farfetched as they were told again and again. When the class was dismissed Draco lingered behind, making sure all the student's had gone to lunch before he walked from the room. He had thought about going to visit Endil, see how she was coping but then he was not sure if she wanted company, she had been pretty out of it last night and he wondered if she still was.

He rounded the corner and saw the maiden of his thoughts walking from the girl's bathroom, her pale skin flushed red, he knew she had heard him coming because her pace quickened. "Endil" he called, she did nothing, not a pause, not a glance she just continued on. "Endil!" again nothing. "Please don't hate me."

Endil came to a sudden stop, turning slowly to face Draco, whom had stopped at the beginning of the long hallway. Why did he think she hated him? Did she hate him? At the moment she hated everyone, she hated the Elders for sending her to this place, away from her mother, away from protecting the herd. She hated Harry, if it wasn't for him she would still be at home, she would not have been seen at Hogsmead and her mother would be safe. She hated Dumbledore but most of all she hated the DeathEaters. Draco was no where in that list. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes because he continued on.

"If I hadn't dragged you away from Harry at Hogsmead you might have been able to concentrate on your job, you would have sensed the DeathEaters before anyone; you would have been able to get everyone out without them seeing you. It was my fault they saw you, your mother's death is on my hands."

Endil felt tears clouding her eyes again, why was he saying this? "Your stupid idiot, your simple minded moron..you...you" she broke down, falling to her knees on the hard floor, head in her hands. Draco was torn between comforting her and leaving her alone, he wasn't sure of what to do anymore. "It's not your fault" her words were muffled by her hands, her voice shaking as she sobbed. Without another thought Draco was down on his knees by her side, arms wrapped around her shaking body, cradling the emotional girl.

The minutes slid by, Endil's tears and sobs died down and Draco was able to coax her to her feet. He felt she needed some time outside, she had always seemed happier when she was in the fresh air, the forbidden forest was out of bounds, as was a lot of other places, but there was one spot he knew of! Without a word Draco guided Endil out of the castle, she made no protest, not even asking where they were going, a little out of character for the normally possessive guardian.

There short journey came to a stop at the Qudditch Pitch, the huge sides bore over the two, over the top she could see the tops of the silver ringed goal posts. Endil felt Draco tug on her hand gently, he had a small smile on his lips like he was planning something, Endil, not in the mood to argue, followed him obediently through the doors, through the corridors and found herself standing on the dirt ring around the bottom of the pitch.

"What are we doing here?" Endil turned her head; Draco was coming through the doors holding two brooms in his hands. Endil had a bad feeling about this.

"When ever I'm down Flying makes me feel better, I am going to teach you how to fly." The color drained from Endil's already pale face.

"If I was meant to fly I would be given wings, I'm not a bird and I'm not getting on that...twig!"

The brooms seemed too fragile to hold any weight, they were thin and jaggered but Draco assured her they were perfectly safe. She watched as the smiling teen swung his leg over the stick and kicked off from the ground, true to his word the broom held his weight as if he was nothing. He lapped around her a few times; his black robes looked like some dark flag billowing behind him. He made the action look so easy, he spun, looped, turned and stopped with no effort at all. He held out the other broom, Endil's hand shook as she took the smooth wooden broom from him. She did not like the idea of flying, having nothing under her feet, nothing to hold onto bar a thin piece of wood.

"I'll teach you and I promise you that I wont let you fall."

Endil gripped the handle of the broom tighter, his promise did little to ease her fear, not trusting herself to be able to control the broom but agreed none the less. Shakily she lifted her leg and mounted the broom; feeling utterly ridicules standing with something that muggles used to clean their houses with between her legs. Draco proceeded to instruct her on a few points of flying, Lean forward to go faster, backwards to go slower, and turn your body in the direction of the way you wish to move the broom while easing your hands in the same direction. She felt like she was a foal again, learning how to control her body so she was able to walk, _One foot in front of the other, that's all you have to focus on_ Her mother had always told her and before long she was galloping allowing side the herd.

"Ready" Draco said, his grey eyes studying her face as she calmed herself down. "Kick off really gently, you will only hover and it will allow you to get your bearings before you start moving."

Endil took a deep breath and flicked her feet; she almost had a heart attack when she felt the broom move and the world leave her feet. She was only 30 cm's off the ground and Draco had a hold of the broom but to her it felt extremely high. She found it extremely uncomfortable to sit on and when she tried to get into the right position she felt herself slipping to the side, Draco tried to help but she felt they were fighting a loosing battle.

"I don't think I'm made for flying."

"It's always harder to keep your balance when the broom's still, lean forward a little and we will get it moving."

Draco still held a hand on the broom and one help Endil to steady herself but he allowed her to control the broom. Endil leant forward ever so slightly, the broom inched forward smoothly, and she increased the pace to a nice walking pace and was happy to see that her balance was a little better. Draco walked beside her, a hand still on the broom but he no longer help Endil with her balance, it was a little longer before he let go of the broom completely.

"Your doing great" Draco praised her, feeling a little pride that it was him who had taught her to fly. Endil did not smile, her whole focus was on the broom and keeping it steady, turning it in large circles to avoid being off balanced.

"Draco..this is great and all but how do I stop?" She heard Draco laugh from the center of the field, she would have turned and glared at him but she did not want to take her eyes off where she was going. Draco called out the instructions, lean back into the starting position and lift the broom handle just a little. Endil followed the instructions and the broom came to a jerked stop, as she lowered her feet she felt the broom drop down and she once again felt the hard earth support her body.

"See you did it and you didn't fall once!"

"I can fly as well as a 5 year old."

"You've only just started, I can keep teaching you and eventually you will fly as well as me!"

She gave a snort of disbelief but smiled none the less. She was feeling a little better after the lesson, she still had the throbbing sadness but she was slowly being distracted. She watched Draco as he took up the other broom, shrugged off his heavy robe, mounted and kicked off in one fluid motion. Endil took a seat in the high benches and watched him as he lapped around the pitch. He made flying look natural, no longer did he have the strains of gravity weighing him down, there were no obstacles blocking his path. Without his robes she was able to see exactly how his body moved with the broom, her movements were clumsy compared to him. He reminded her of the Falcons she often saw in the skies, cutting the air so gracefully, as if they were created by the air itself.

It was so peaceful out on the pitch, the only sounds that broke the silence was the sound of the broom cutting the air, Endil felt herself drifting off into a light sleep as she waited for Draco to return from his flight. From his position in the sky Draco could see her nodding off, a peaceful look etched onto her face. Draco had not realized he had pulled the broom to a stop; he was now hovering in the sky, staring at the beauty below him. His eyes narrowed when he saw Endil shiver, in her sleep she drew her legs closer to her body to preserve warmth, it was only then that he noticed the cold change in the air. They wouldn't be able to stay out here any longer.

Draco floated down to the benches, calling out softly to Endil in order to wake her. Endil didn't want to wake up, she was enjoying the eventless sleep having been tossing and turning the previous night. It was only when Draco hovered at the railings of the bench did Endil stir from her sleep.

"Ready to head back?" Draco asked, watching as Endil stood from the seats, rubbing her eyes in a way that reminded him of a child.

"Yes, it's starting to get cold and my stomach's telling me its time for dinner."

"Do you want a lift down" Draco edged his broom closer to the benches, holding a steady hand out for Endil to take. Endil stepped forward, her eyes flicking down and widening at the space that was between them and the ground. Her stomach twisted in fear, it was too high for her. Draco caught her hand before she could step away. "You can trust me."

"It's too high!"

Draco pulled her closer to the edge, while moving the broom even closer to the railing. Endil struggled but Draco did not have getting her on the broom in her mind. Endil was caught off guard when she felt Draco press his lips to hers; she had no even seen him coming! This kiss was nothing like she had expected, he kissed with such hurry, capturing, claiming and dominating her own. Endil's mind whirled, she had told herself this would not happen, she could not have any distractions getting in the way of her set task. Draco was one of those distractions. She felt his grip on her hand slacken, with a jerk Endil was able to pull herself free from both his hand and his lips.

"What's wrong?" Endil closed her eyes; she could not bear to see the hurt shinning in his eyes lest her defenses crumble. None of this was suppose to happen, she was to protect Harry and that was it, no crushes, no kissing and no flying lessons. What was a simple task was no becoming a complex problem, one that Endil was not sure she could solve. "Endil! What's wrong?"

"I can't!" She half whispered, half screamed. Shaking her head she backed away from the confused blonde, still hovering on his broom. Draco reached forward, hoping to grab a hold of her, knowing she was going to run but he could not reach her. Endil shook her head harshly, her hands clenching into fists, then she ran. Draco, predicting the flee, leaped from the broom and onto the bench, racing off after her. It did not once pass his mind that by using the broom he had discarded he could catch her.

It seemed he was always chasing her and it always resulted in him loosing. Endil had a head start but she was also faster then him, he had always prided himself on his fitness and yet this small bodied girl was twice as fast and as fit as him. Draco had given up calling out to her, he had given up on catching her but still he ran on. He wanted to know why she freaked out? It had never happened to him before; every girl he had always kissed had enjoyed it. So why was Endil so torn?

Their case lead them through the castle, Endil weaved through the students but Draco simply plowed through them. Neither took any notice to the yells of the prefects, heads or even the teachers. Draco lost speed while traveling up the stairs, his lungs were burning and his legs were slowing as he felt himself tire. Endil never wavered once; she took the steps two at a time and all but screamed the password to the Gryffindor common room. Draco reached the top of the stairs just in time to see her disappear through the portrait hole, Draco yelled out, telling the portrait to stay open but it was useless. When he came to a stop the portrait was closed.

"Open up I need to talk to her!"

"Do you have the password?" Draco growled at the Fat Lady

"Of course not you old hag, if I did I would have said it by now"

"Young man were I come from we have a little thing called 'respect'" The fat lady scowled at the panting teen, more determined then ever not to let him in.

"I don't give a damn about respect; let me in before I tear you off the wall myself!"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me!" Draco hissed, advancing on, the now worried, portrait.

"MASTER MALFOY!" Draco growled as the voice of Professor McGonigall filling the corridor. "What is the meaning of all this? There are now a number of students in the hospital wing saying that you pushed them over while chasing Endil!"

Draco gave no reply, he glared once more at the Fat Lady and stalked off to his own common room. McGonigall continued yelling at him as he walked away, giving him more detentions with every step he took. By the time he got to the common room he had enough detentions for four generations of Malfoy's and he didn't give a damn. The portrait to the Slytherin common room cursed as it was slammed into the wall, Draco stormed into the room and all those in his way suffered his wrath. Even the dense Crab and Goyell were smart enough to stay away from him when he was in this mood, they simply stepped back and gave him he space.

Draco threw himself onto the bed, squirming around in an attempt to get comfortable. His body was too tense, his head to filled with thoughts. He was not angry at the fact Endil had ran off, in fact he was worried, he was angry with the fact that she would not tell him why. If it was too soon or if she did not feel it was the right time then she could have said, it really was not that hard. Draco picked up his pillow and threw it at the wall with all his might, it hit the wall with little sound and flopped down onto the floor.

"Bad day?" Came a voice from the bed beside him. Blaise had been chilling out on the bed when Draco stormed in, choosing to remain quiet until the blonde had calmed a little. He now sat on the side of his own bed, dark eyes boring into Draco's tense form.

"Piss off Blaise."

"Come on mate, its this knew thing called 'talking about feelings' apparently it's all the range with the girls."

"Don't even talk to me about girls!"

"Ahh women troubles! Who is it Pansy?" no reply. "Millicent" still no reply. "I take it their not from Slytherin."

"Blaise will you shut your big mouth before I come over there and stuff your foot in it!"

"Ok I know when I'm not wanted. But a little advice mate, there not worth beating yourself up over, were there's one pretty one, there's four other hotter ones." With that he was gone, leaving Draco in a darker mood then he had been in. Blaise didn't know what he was talking about. All he thought about was sex, truth be told so had Draco but it was different now, now he met Endil. Now everything was changed.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody..computer problems needed to be delt with! Thankfully a friend lent me the disk from her writing program so now all spelling mistakes are fixed yay so hopefully it will be smooth sailing from now on.**


End file.
